mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
'''Monark Starstalker'''
'''Monark Starstalker''' ---- '''Monark Starstalker''',is a fiction character,that pretty is obscure,by many comic fans,featured in First Appearance: [[Marvel Premiere]]#32 (October 1976),for [[Marvel Comics]].Created by [[Howard Chaykin]].It was yet another attempt,to create a space opera hero,like [[Ironwolf]],that he did years before ay [[DC Comics]]. Character appearances: Monark Starstalker; Ulysses (a robot falcon); Robin Goodfriend; Brigid Siebold; Kurt Hammer Marvel Premiere # 32 - Monark Starstalker is a comic book published by Marvel Publishing, *Howard Chaykin;penciler, inker, cover *Editor;Roy Thomas *Dan Crespi-letterer ''' History ''' Monark Starstalker Working as a "rigger",as told in the issues flashback, with his nervous system wired into the ship he was piloting, Monark was attacked by hostiles. Running from them, Monark Starstalker was forced to traverse the core of a nova, the star's energies buffeting the ship and frying his nervous system, senses, and memory. Rescued by a passing ship, the doctors gave Monark Starstalker Monark Starstalkerup for dead, but the "technos" developed an android falcon, named Ulysses, which, telepathically linked to him, acted as an artificial nervous system. Becoming a "vigilante" (seemingly a bounty hunter), Monark Starstalker pursued wanted men across the galaxy. The squinty fellow is Monark Starstalker, seen here on the cover of "Marvel Premiere" #32, October 1976. Created by Howard Chaykin, Monark is a charming, square-jawed, two-fisted rogue with thick black hair and crinkly, smiley eyes. It's a shame Chaykin never revisted that type of character ever again, huh? Okay, you can't tell by reading, but my voice was simply dripping with sarcasm just then. His android falcon, besides just looking hella cool, also doubles as a telepathic replacement for his body's destroyed nervous system. So, the coolness is essentially doubled. It's so cool, in fact, that it even makes up for those dopey armored underpants he's wearing. Did somethin' else get destroyed, Monark Publishing history Plot synopsis Monark Starstalker first known activity came on the planet [[Stormking]], a perpetual icy world. There, the bounty hunter intended to hunt down and capture Kurt Hammer. After befriending local sheriff [[Bob Hightower]] and visiting Triplanet Metals Inc. vice president Emanuel Shaw, Monark Starstalker met Robin Goodfriend. While visiting with her at her home, Shaw and Hightower were killed by Kurt Hammer, who escaped with his girlfriend, [[Brigid Siebold]] in front of the town of [[New Canaan]]'s populace. When the populace informed Starstalker of where Hammer had gone, Starstalker tracked the man down, utilizing Ulysses to enable Monark Starstalker to hit a seemingly-hidden Kurt Hammer. Firing at Ulysses, Hammer inadvertently triggered and avalanche, burying Starstalker. Thinking him dead, Kurt Hammer then began trying to kill Ulysses, not noticing Starstalker digging himself out until it was too late. While Starstalker intended to keep Hammer alive to carry his girlfriend back to town, Hammer died on the long trek back to town. Informing the citizens of this, Starstalker asked them to make sure his claim for the kill was registered and tell Goofriend he was leaving. Starstalker then made his way out of town, not wanting to deal with the townspeople (who had cheered the death of Shaw, yet were shocked when Hightower was killed) any more. *Paraphernalia *Equipment Utilizes an android falcon, Ulysses, which acts as an external nervous system and extra sensory organs,for Monark Starstalker allowing him to see, hear, and detect thermal readings through Ulysses. *'''Weapons''' *Utilizes handguns.Vortex Pistol is a peace keeping weapon developed during the Famine Riots of '03?? for crowd dispersal. The weapon causes instantaneous blindness, vertigo, and nausea.Similar to Slumbatol Pistol,used in [[American Flagg] Technos Little has been revealed about this alien race, except that their hearts are mechanical. The Technos also created Ulysses, Monark Starstalker's android falcon. Triplanet Metals Inc. Triplanet was a federal mining corporation, which also catered to the needs of terraformers. They were interested in the vast mineral wealth beneath the glaciers of planet Stormking. Stormking Stormking was an inhospitable planet of rock and ice, and the most distant of all the frontier worlds. It's inhabitants survived in cities protected by force domes. Places of interest included New Canaan, Vesalius, and a Mega IV out post Wharf Rats Slang for common thugs who prey on off-worlders. --Marvel Premiere#32 Characters '''Robin Goodfriend''''''Bold text'''-Robin was a frontierswoman born on planet Stormking. However as the daughter of a federal citizen, she was treated as an outcast in the frontier. She was a known cohort of Monark Starstalker, and knew Ulysses was the source of his power. She lived in a chalet on the outskirts of New Canaan. --Marvel Premiere#32 '''Kurt Hammer'''-Kurt Hammer was a decorated war hero among the frontier planets. After the war he became an intergalactic assassin, who was wanted dead or alive for the murder of six people on the planet Tycho. It was also rumored that he was secretly involved with Triplanet Metals Inc. He was last seen in New Canaan where he murdered Bob Hightower, Emanuel Shaw, and a number of civilians. He was later found dead due to pneumonia, the location of his corpse was reported to authorities by Monark Starstalker. '''Bob Hightower''' Hightower was a frontier sheriff of New Canaan, he was respected and well liked. He was murdered in public by Kurt Hammer. '''Emanuel Shaw'''-Mr. Shaw was 3rd Vice President of Triplanet Metals Inc., and a federal citizen. He was murdered by Kurt Hammer while giving a public speech about methods of terraforming Stormking. --Marvel Premiere#32 ''' Brigid Siebold''''''Bold text'''-Miss Siebold was Emanuel Shaw's aide, and a federal citizen. She was kidnapped by Kurt Hammer; however, she was actually Kurt Hammer's secret lover. She was later rescued by Monark Starstalker, but in need of immediate medical attention. edit Links * Appearances of Monark (Earth-616) * Character Gallery: Monark (Earth-616) * Images that feature Monark (Earth-616) * Fan-Art Gallery: Monark (Earth-616) * Quotations by Monark (Earth-616) * Discover and Discuss * Search News for: [[Starstalker]] • [[Monark]] • [[Monark (Earth-616)]] * [[Starstalker]] • [[Monark]]. [[Monark (Earth-616)]] * Discuss this and other characters on the forums http://galaxybeingsmavericlions.blogspot.com/ tag.* [[Ironwolf{DC COMICS}]];An obscure Space hero,featured in three,last issues of [[Weird Worlds]]. External links